Extra Help
by Arufabetto
Summary: Matt's "having trouble" grasping the idea of reproduction in health class and Mello offers to give him some help. Matt/Mello. Yaoi. Lemon. Collab with Shmoobunny182.


"And that, children, is how a baby is born. Understand?" The teacher tapped the chalkboard behind him, just so happening to tap directly on the center of a very graphic-ly drawn sex scene, all the body parts labeled.

"No. I don't, actually," came a voice from the back of the room. The redhead boy stared at the teacher, raising his eyebrows in defiance.

The blonde boy in the seat next to him sighed. "Matt, you're a moron. No wonder you're number three," he muttered. He passed his notebook over to the redhead. "Here, take my notes for now, and how about I come to your room later tonight and give you some extra help?" He grinned slyly.

**healthclassxextrahelpxhealthclassxextrahelpxhealthclassxextrahelphealthclassxextrahelp**

Later that night, Matt headed over to Mello's room and knocked lightly on the door, a smirk planted on his face as his mind wondered off onto what he was planning for their later....activities. A muffled "come in!" could be heard from the other side of the closed door.

Mello was seated at his desk, his health book open, laying among a pile of his papers with notes and diagrams drawn onto them. He turned away from them to greet Matt at the door. "Hello, Matt. Take a seat." He pointed towards the bed next to the desk.

Matt sat himself down on a black leather computer chair and spun it around so he was facing Matt. "Care for some chocolate?" Mello stared into Matt's eyes as if he were staring through his soul.

"No thanks. I can think of something much better to eat"

Mello shrugged. "Suit yourself." He unwrapped a corner of his chocolate bar and bit off the corner, not caring that traces of it remained on his lips. He leaned down over his papers, shuffling them and shoving a few in front of Matt. "Here, read over these and tell me what parts you don't get."

"I don't get any of it, you're gonna have to start from scratch. Maybe give me a few examples..." The redhead leaned forward, placing his hands on Mello's upper thighs and moving his face dangerously close to the other boy's.

The blond was frozen in his place, a blush taking over his normally pale face. The room felt like it was 20 degrees hotter than it should have been and it was only getting steamier. Matt locked his lips onto those of the man under him.

He pressed against Mello, forcing his tongue into his mouth. He could taste the chocolate residue, mixing with a faint taste that he could tell was all Mello's. He slid forward on his chair, getting as close as he could without losing his balance.

As lady luck (or manly in this case) he fell over bringing Mello down with him. The brunettes knee slide over his mate's clothed member, making him moan in pleasure when he should have been groaning in pain from the fall.

Matt couldn't help but grin. "So, Mello...I don't think I understand. This," he paused, moving his hand onto Mello's now hard groin, "is called an erection, right? Caused by," he moved in closer, his mouth right by Mello's ear, his breath hot on his neck, "sexual pleasure, am I right?"

"Thats...correct" he answered in a labored breath. With words aside, the two went back to a hot hot make out session. If anyone at all were to walk in at the moment, they would probably be running out with a major nosebleed. Or stay and watch.

And, ironically enough, someone did enter. The door clicked open and Mello jumped back like he'd been struck by lightning, returning to his chair. Matt remained where he was, slightly dazed.

At the door stood the albino boy of Whammy's, blushing profusely. "Er..um..c-continue with what you were doing," he stuttered.

So they did. The albino child sat down on the vacant bed and watched the other two with much intent. He noticed how the brunette was taking control over the blond.

Matt had forced Mello back onto the floor, and had him pinned there, one hand back above the blonde's head, fingers intertwined. Matt's free hand was exploring the rest of Mello's body, trailing across his chest and teasing his nipples. The blonde was twitching slightly at each movement, biting his lip to keep back his quiet squeaks.

"You don't have to...hold back you know." Matt's hand trailed down to the draw strings on Mello's black sweat pants that were currently falling low on his hips from the massive amounts of movement. His fingers felt cold as they rubbed over Mello's smooth stomach. Mello shivered to the seme's cool touch.

Matt shifted downwards, taking the elastic of the sweat pants in his teeth. He slowly pulled them down, leaving a trail of licks and nips and kisses on Mello's inner thigh as he moved back upwards. The blonde moaned lightly, not waiting for Matt to repeat the motion to remove his boxers. He quickly tore them off, grinding against Matt's still clothed member.

Mello decided that he wanted to see some more of Matt and reached over to pull off Matt's thick jeans and bring into play what he's been wanting for the longest time.

From across the room, Near watched with incredible intensity, face flushed red. He could feel himself growing hard from the show, and he moved his hand down to the waistband of his pajama pants.

Matt and Mello paid no attention to their albino spectator, too caught up in newly exploring each other's bodies to truly notice anything.

Albino boy's hand slipped into his boxers and grasped hold of his length in his hand. Up and down, he started at a slow pace. He hissed at the feeling he was getting when he did this.

After several minutes of teasing at each other, Mello couldn't take it any longer. "Nnng...Matt, I want you! Now!" he choked out, a half gasp, half scream. Matt quickly complied, wiping the precum leaking from the tip of his cock down its entire length, using it as a primitive lube. Without another moment's hesitation, he plunged into Mello's tight ass, taking pleasure in the moan of pleasure the blonde released.

Matt couldn't let Mello hanging so he reached down and pumped his little blond friend dry. He released all over his stomach and a bit on the floor. The two boys lay on the floor panting to an almost silent room. Almost silent. Up above them on the bed, could be a heard almost silent moans.

Mello snuggled closer to Matt, resting his head on his chest, and promptly fell asleep. Matt stroked the blonde's hair for a while, then followed him into his dreams.

Near, almost curled into a ball on the bed, lay there for a while, feeling decidedly alone. After some time, he crawled off the bed and attached himself to the sleeping Mello, he too drifting off to sleep once he was settled.

The three slept on the floor like that well into the following afternoon. They missed their health class at school but it didn't matter because they had a firsthand experience at what they were learning. Maybe they could just drop the class and spend their days sleeping around with each other. It could work.


End file.
